Peelutena
by Yoshizilla-Fan
Summary: Palutena drinks too much and now must find a place to go before she bursts into embarassment...literally.
1. Chapter 1

**Peelutena**

by Yoshizilla-Fan

* * *

><p>Palutena was in the Smash Bros. Mansion's kitchen, getting herself a pop tart, when suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her bladder. "Oh man, I should not have had all that lemonade..."<p>

Palutena rushed to the bathroom, only to trip over Charizard's ta, her dress burned by Charizard's tail flame, which caused her to scream and run around as she tried to put it out.

"Next time watch where you're walking, you unladylike freak!" Charizard remarked, aware of how unladylike Palutena can be sometimes.

Palutena shrieked as she saw that her entire dress was burnt off, waving her staff around, making her dress reappear, still feeling the need to pee as she crouched down a bit, grabbing her crotch with one hand. "Oh man, if I don't find the bathroom soon..."

Palutena ran to the bathroom as quickly as possible, walking into it only for it to suddenly explode as the toilets were all destroyed, with Princess Peach, Zero Suit Samus, Rosalina, and Wii Fit Trainer all being there.

"Oh what happened?" Palutena gasped.

"That fat bastard Wario put laxatives in our food again!" Zamus growled.

"This is certainly not fit with me." Wii Fit Trainer commented.

"So we all rushed here to do our business, and now it looks like the mansion is in need of new toilets." Princess Peach stated, shrugging meekly.

"And unlike the rest of you, I didn't get to drop all my brownies!" Rosalina groaned, holding her butt as she still felt the need to drop her gold as she ran off, ripping loud farts with each step.

"Damn it! I need a bathroom! But not for the same reason as any of you!" Palutena cursed. "I think I may have already leaked a bit!"

"Too much information!" Pit remarked, seeing what had happened.

Palutena groaned and ran off, desperate to find another place to pee as she held her bladder.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh man! I gotta go I gotta go I gotta go!" Palutena yelled, holding her bladder as she jumped in place, not able to hold in her urine for much longer.

As Palutena desperately looked for a place to urinate, Dark Pit was watching Palutena doing the pee dance from his room, liking what he was witnessing.

"Are you getting hard over Palutena feeling desperate to urinate?" Lucina asked him, being in the room with him.

"N-No!" Dark Pit lied, trying to relax his boner. "I just think she needs to improve her dance skills."

Lucina crossed her arms. "Don't play dumb with me. I noticed the bottom of your cloth bulging out a bit."

"Ok, The truth is...I'm hard because she's dancing." Dark Pit lied again.

"You're hard because she's dancing? Is that even a thing?" Lucina blatantly asked.

"Why not? I seem to remember a certain buffle getting hard over watching paint dry."

"Right. Because seeing this author bounce off the other makes us all pleasurable." Lucina sarcastically remarked.

Meanwhile, Palutena squirmed in place, feeling her panties leaking, much to her horror. "Oh no...no! Must find a place to pee!" Palutena stormed out of the mansion, running past Pit and Master Hand as she continued holding her bladder.

"There she goes again..." Pit sighed.

"And you wonder why we bother to tolerate Smashers like her." Master Hand added, wiggling his index finger.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh man, gotta pee gotta pee! Gotta make wee wee!" Palutena moaned in distress, holding her crotch as she still felt the need to go.

"I can't believe you would even say that!" Pit gasped, noticing Palutena jump up and down, doing the pee dance after a few seconds.

"I can. She's so unladylike! And you have to deal with it!" Dark Pit remarked, accepting just how tense things were with the unladylike goddess.

"Oh Pittoo, you know just what to say when a girl has to let her lemonade out!" Palutena stated as she bounced in place, feeling that her bladder could burst any any moment as Pit rolled his eyes and Dark Pit smirked at him.

"What the hell is going on here?" Lucina asked, walking by to see the pee filled Palutena. "You still have to go?"

"Yes! And if I don't let this out soon! My poor bladder is going to burst like my tushie when I get gassy!" Palutena whined.

Lucina placed her right hand on her hip. "Now you sound like Toadette." Lucina burped loudly all of a sudden, gasping at her sudden outburst. "Oh crud, guess I shouldn't have had that grape soda Lana offered me earlier..." Another big burp from Lucina caused Palutena to somehow relax.

"Lucina, your burping! It's..." Palutena stepped in front of Lucina as she burped loudly again, her burp blowing Palutena's hair back as Palutena let out a highly relieving sigh, a yellow puddle of urine spreading out from right under her.

"Palutena! Did you just wet yourself?" Pit gasped.

"Of course she did, Pit-one!" Dark Pit teased.

"Are you-?" Lucina burped again, her loud burping making Palutena moaned as she took in Lucina's burps with pleasure, grabbing Lucina's shoulders as Lucina kept letting out big burps, making Palutena moan as she wet herself again, the yellow puddle around her growing in size as it spread to the carpet.

"Ohhhh yeah..." Palutena moaned, Lucina's burps making her horny as she allowed her bladder to let out its contents.

"Screw this! Let me know when you're not being this gross, Palutena!" Pit remarked as he dashed away, with Dark Pit taking off in the other direction as he chuckled.

"Stop-BRAAP-enjoying-BUUURRP-my-BRRRUP-burps!" Lucina growled, not able to stop burping as Palutena in turn was not able to hold in her urine.

"Oh, but your burping is so hot!" Palutena sighed as she shook her head in delight in the middle of Lucina's next burp, letting her urine drip down her legs. Imagine how yellow her panties must be at this point.


End file.
